Radioactive: Srahlend in R6
by GermanStoryNoOb
Summary: Ich weiss das Radioactive nicht in R6 existiert schreibt fragen in die Rezension :)


**_Erster Einsatz_**

Der Helikopter der GSG9 flog über Köln im Kreis herum. Radioactive saß neben Blitz der zur Gamescom runtersah.

IQ schaute zu Radioactive. Es war seine Erste Mission. Jäger hatte ihm Gesagt immer hinter Blitz,IQ oder ihm zu bleiben.

Bandit macht immer sein eigenes Ding.

Radioactive sah auf seine G36C. IQ bemerkte das er leicht Zitterte.

"Ok Leute, wir müssen schnell sein! 23 Terroristen, 2 Bomber und 1 Scharfschütze. Die Mission wird Abgebrochen wenn jemand getroffen wird. Da wir keinen Sanitäter haben!

Verstanden?", sagte Jäger zu Allen.

"VERSTANDEN!"sagten alle gleichzeitig.

"Ok dann Raus hier" Alle sprangen auf den Asphalt und gingen auf die Gamescom zu. Blitz winkte Radioactive zu sich.

Alle machten sich bereit. Blitz stieß die Tür mit seinem Schild auf und blendete 3 Terroristen vor ihm. Er nahm seine Pistole und schoss auf Die Terroristen. Sie fielen auf den Boden mit 3 sauberen Kopf-Schüssen. Radioactive bemerkte den Scharfschützen und den Laser der auf IQ's Kopf zielte. Er zielte Schoss und Traf Die Schulter. Der Schütze verlier das Gleichgewicht und fiel gute 30 Meter zu boden. Bei dem Schuss der sehr unerwartet war sind IQ und Blitz zusammen gezuckt.

Bandit Explodierte förmlich vor hass.

Er konnte Radioactive selbst im Training nicht leiden.

"Alles klar,wir teilen uns auf", flüsterte Jäger in die Runde. "IQ,Blitz und Radioactive gehen zur EA Sports Abteilung und Bandit geht mit mir zur haupt Halle"

* * *

Als Radioactive hinter IQ und Blitz her ging hörte er ein Atmen durch eine art Maske.

"Was ist das?"flüsterte er zu Blitz.

"ICH WERD EUCH IN DIE HÖLLE SCHICKEN",schrie ein Bomber hinter ihnen. IQ schoss ein Komplettes Pistolen Magazin auf Den Geisteskranken. Der fiel Dumpf zu Boden.

"Weiter Ausschwärmen",sagte Jäger.

Radioactive ging in die West-Halle.

_Die müssen hier doch irgendwo rumrennen...,_dachte er.

"_Radioactive, Bericht!"_

"Im Moment nichts. Ich bleibe wachsam."

Ein lauter Schuss ertönte, gefolgt von einem Schrei.

Radioactive sah sich um._ Was zum_?

"Die Situation ist zu gefährlich in der West-Halle! Ich komme dir zur Unterstützung.", sagte IQ.

"Ok ich warte an der 5. Stage."

* * *

Nach 1 Minute kam IQ um die Ecke.

"In Richtung der Youtuber Lounge ist der Schuss ertönt."

"Dann lass uns da Mal Suchen."

Beide schauten über den Bühnenrand.

"Ich sehe da jemanden",sagte Radioactive

Beide gingen auf die Person zu.

Die Person drehte sich um und sah ihnen in die Augen.

"Bitte... helft mir !", sagte der Jugendliche.

Er ging auf IQ zu. "Blitz kommst du Mal Bitte zu IQ und mir!"

"Bin auf dem Weg"

"Einschusswunde am Rechten Arm",sagte IQ zu Radioactive.

Er nahm seinen Rucksack vom Rücken und suchte nach etwas um die Blutung zu stoppen.

Blitz kam zu ihm.

"Was ist los"

"Er wurde angeschossen, rechter Arm. Ah hier habe wir's ja."

Er zog einen Erste Hilfe-Koffer aus dem Rucksack und öffnete ihn und zog eine Spritze und einen Druckverband.

"Das sticht jetzt Mal kurz.", sagte er und stach so vorsichtig wie möglich die Nadel in den Arm des Teenagers.

Er Verband den Arm.

"Wohin mit ihm?",fragte Blitz

"Er kann nicht allein raus.",sagte IQ

"Also bleib ich bei euch?",fragte der Teenager.

"schätze schon", sagte Radioactive.

"Überraschung" rief ein schwer gepanzerter Bomber hinter ihnen.

Blitz Blendete Den Terroristen während IQ und Radioactive Auf den Typen schossen.

Der Bomber rannte auf Blitz zu und jagte sich kurz vor ihm in die Luft.

Blitz flog 2 Meter weit weg und schlug auf den Boden auf.

Er schnappte nach Luft.

Radioactive lief zu ihm.

"Jäger! Missions Abbruch Blitz wurde Stark verletzt. Er ist nicht ansprechbar."

"Alles klar wir sammeln uns beim Hubschrauber."

"Ihr habt ihn gehört" sagte Radioactive, "Alle zum Heli zurück."

* * *

IQ stützte Blitz während Radioactive mit dem Teenager Hinterher gingen.

* * *

"Wird es ihm besser gehen?" fragte der Junge.

"Ich glaube schon Blitz ist sehr schwer zu töten"

Sie gingen aus der Tür raus.

Ein Motor heulte auf und ein Van fuhr auf IQ und Blitz zu.

Radioactive rannte nach vorne und stieß Beide aus dem Weg.

Er zog seine Pistole und erschoss den Fahrer bevor der PKW ihn traf.

Der Wagen fuhr nach links und striff Ihm nur am Bein.

Er lag auf dem Rücken und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Jäger kam zu ihm gelaufen und zog ihm seine Maske Ab damit er klar Atmen konnte.

Radioactive versuchte aufzustehen aber sein Bein war gebrochen.

"Hilf mir mal"sagte er zu Jäger.

Er half Ihm auf und alle gingen zum Hubschrauber wo Bandit schon drin saß.

IQ kümmerte sich um Blitz und nahm ihm die Sturmhaube ab.

Aus seinem Mund Floss Blut.

_Ich hoffe dass die nächsten Missionen nicht so schief laufen _dachte Radioactive.


End file.
